That Mistake Was the BIGGEST
by anatomyofgrey
Summary: Set around season 7 episode 11: What happens when Arizona comes back to win her Callie back. Will Callie go for it or will she send her packing on the first flight back to africa.go BRAND NEW UPDATE!
1. Guess who?

Waking up in a mass of mixed emotions, Callie was overwhelmed feeling, confused, relieved and most of all angry. _After all this time. After what she did. _Callie shook her head and laughed at the many thoughts in her mind. _I didn't think she even bother showing her face here after leaving me. _Once she gathered her things Callie opened the door head for work.

"Oh, you sat out here all night?" Callie asked the blonde sitting on the floor.

"I just got back from Africa so I got a hotel some sleep and a shower", Arizona responded hoping for a hint of forgiveness in her lovers eyes. However she received a cold response instead of the warm welcome she had wished for.

"Really please you should go back to Malawi", Callie said with a stern look in her eyes as she pushed passed Arizona towards the elevator.

And with a blink of an eye Callie was out of sight. Leaving Arizona in the hall wondering if she had made the right decision by coming back. Wondering if Callie meant what she said. Arizona was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Mark Sloan approaching her.

"Whoa! Back so soon aren't we Robbins?" Mark teased noticing the confused look on Arizona's face. "I take it _tiny humans_ in Malawi turned out not to be as important as you thought huh. Well at least now…"

"I'm not in the mood Sloan!" She barked back.

Ignoring the evil eye that Arizona was now directing toward him he continued. "Homecoming wasn't as pleasant as you hoped for. I really cannot fathom why you might of thought it would be all pixie dust and rainbows. You left her Robbins. In the airport. Worst part she really believed that you would never leave her. But you did. Just like O'Malley, just like Hahn." He paused waiting for his words to sink in. "So, roller girl how do you plan on fixing this with Torres?"

She shook her head trying to fight back tears. "Maybe I should give her what she wants. Maybe its best if I go back to Africa." Gasping for air she tried to continue but her lips wouldn't let her.

"Look, as much I would love to chat more, I have work to do." Mark said reaching for his sounding pager. "I'll see you later right. Try not to leave the country."

(at Seattle grace mercy west hospital)

"Come in." Chief Webber shouted without looking up from his desk. "Welcome back Dr. Robbins. What brings you back to Seattle?"

"Never mind that. I was just wondering if I could have my job back. I mean I know that Dr. Stark is here and doing well, but I…"

She was interrupted by a phone ringing. "Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital, this is Chief Webber", he paused waiting for an response. "I'm sorry how many!" his face turned from calm to panic. "Damn it. I see. Well thank you." Hanging up the phone he returned his attention to Arizona. Noticing this she began to speak again and immediately was interrupted. "Go now to human resources and let them know u need a new I.D. and Pager. We have at least twenty kids lives to save." He said. Arizona just stood frozen in her spot. She couldn't believe how fast and easy that was. "_Now Dr. Robbins!" He said forcing her to exit the office quickly. Closing the door behind her she noticed Callie standing at a nearby nurses station, at first she hesitated but ultimately decided she should go say something, anything._

"_So guess what?" Arizona said waiting for Callie to say something. But instead she ignored her. "I got my job back. Chief was like…" She was suddenly caught of guard by Callie slamming a clipboard on the counter and storming off. "Calliope can we talk about this?" Arizona pleaded reaching for Callie's hand but Callie pulled away._

"_No! You don't get to Calliope me! To you I'm Dr. Torres, and there is nothing to talk about Dr. Robbins!" Callie yelled storming down the hallway. Noticing a massive group of surgeons running towards the emergency drop off station, she followed. "Karev, what's going on?" an irritated Callie asked walking up to the group with Arizona not too far behind. _

"_Some nut job kid decided he would shoot up the whole school." Karev quickly replied._

_Arizona finally caught up. "Callie we need to talk about what happened," she pleaded again. Just as the explosive Latina was about to turn around and give Arizona a piece of her mind Dr. Bailey spoke._

"_Alright people! Less chit chat we have lives to save. So whatever drama you have at home. Save it for your momma" She demanded eyeing the crowd._

"_Thank you Dr. Bailey," Chief Webber said walking beside her to face the crowd of surgery hungry doctors. Ready to dive right into the details he spoke. "What we know so far there is at least twenty victims. We are going to have feelings today and there is no shame in that. What we went through six months ago, they are going through right now. Which makes them our brothers and sisters. We are going to have to prepare ourselves for the worst. However we will fight to make sure we at least tried to save each and one of their lives today. There is no room for failure. Meaning there is no room for mistakes. Now lets go save these people". _

_The crowd scattered like roaches at the chiefs words. The paramedics wheeled in dozens of injured victims. Once Arizona caught sight of the first child she sprinted towards human resources and prepared for a long day. _

_(8:45pm-SGMWH)_

_It had been a busy first day back for Arizona Robbins. She experienced both miracles and tragedies in the O.R today. But what hurt most of all was the fact that the woman she loved. The one she came back for has been denying her presence since her return. With all this on her mind she had decided to take and hour break in between a long list of surgeries she had left. Arizona decided to make a quick trip to the cafeteria before she headed to an on-call room for some much needed rest. When she reached the cafeteria she had hoped to see Callie in there, so Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey had to do. _

"_Mind if I sit here?" She asked quietly._

"_No be my guest Robbins…So have you tried to reconcile with Callie again?" Mark asked shifting his attention from a prior conversation with Lexie. _

_Arizona laughed slightly. "Tried. She wont even let me near her for more than two minuets. Have I tried. That question Mark, is rhetorical. Maybe that's it. I should just give up she doesn't want to see or talk to me so why don't I…"_

_Lexie was quick to interrupt. "Make her! Why don't you make her listen to what you have to say. You should make her."_

_With those last words all three of their pagers went of. Leaving unfinished piles of what the cafeteria considered food they ran for the exit._

_(the O.R)_

"_Great work everyone. Thanks to you all we just saved this 15 year old girls life." Arizona proudly announced as she went to scrub out. After she finished scrubbing out she headed towards a on-call room for another attempt at resting up. Once she rounded the corner she noticed a dark haired beauty walking in to another on-call room._

"_I don't have time for this Dr. Robbins", Callie said sighing in frustrations. _

"_Calliope! We have to talk about what happened". Arizona said more assertive than before_

"_I told you already. I have nothing to say to you." Callie replied_

"_Well good that means you have more time for listening." Callie sat still piercing Arizona's heart with the look of anger, disappointment and love in her face. "Calliope what happen between us…" Arizona was interrupted by an pissed Callie_

"_What happen was you deserted me! You left me there. Alone! I wanted to go. Maybe not to Africa but I wanted to go be with you Arizona. Don't you get that!" Callie was now shouting at the top of her lungs. "Just like George did, Just like Erica. They're we're suppose to love me. And so where you. Like the rest Arizona you left me so easily like I was nothing. Like I meant nothing!" Realizing how loud she had become Callie decided she had to get out of that room. Clearing her throat Callie stood up and headed towards the door that Arizona blocked. "So if you would excuse me Dr. Robbins, I have work to do"_

"_No. Calliope listen to me. Please." Arizona said not moving an inch. "I do not regret going to Malawi. But I do regret not going with you. I thought somehow being away from each other is what we needed, more I than you. But Calliope as soon as I got there I realized, there is not happy life for me if your not in it. Leaving you was a mistake. Huge. Callie I love you. So much that it hurts when I'm not near you every second of the day. I am not asking you to forgive me right now, I don't deserve that. But what I am asking for is another chance." Arizona looked into her eyes searching for something that had always made Callie's eyes twinkle when she looked at her. Instead Callie shook her head, pushed Arizona to the side just enough so she could make a quick get away. "Calliope." Arizona whispered as she placed her hand on Callie's stomach to prevent her from exiting the open door. With that one swift movement the two had looked eyes in a way they hadn't in months. All had become too much for Callie to handle, she broke like a twig, allowing her lips to meet her blonde heart breakers. The feeling sent shivers down Arizona's spine making her weak at the knees. When she regained control over her body it was she who had Callie against the wall kissing her with as much passion and love as she had done many times before. Callie's hands that were tangled in the beautiful blonde locks moved down to the shoulders, brushing the white coat off and onto the floor. Arizona quickly welcomed the gesture by holding her arms above her head allowing the Latina to remove her shirt breaking their kiss for only a second. Callie's hands began to roam. Arizona thought of how much she had missed Callie's touch as she toughed at her lovers waist band signaling she wanted them off. Callie gladly complied and lead Arizona to the small on call bed, lips still intact._

_A few hours had gone by. Callie and Arizona feel asleep in each others embrace. Oblivious to everything that had transpired over the past few months. For only those hours Callie was relieved of the pain she had been feeling for months. But reality wasn't to far behind._

"_Shit!", she whispered noticing the girl she once called the love of her life laying next to her._

_Callie quickly got up and began to redress as quickly and as quietly as possible. _

"_Calliope..?" Arizona said in scratchy voice while Callie mentally scolded herself. "Where are you going? Did your pager go off?" _

"_Um, yes. My pager." Callie said using the excuse as an easy get away._

"_Mark believe me I tried talking to her. Obviously she's avoiding me." Arizona whined. A full week had gone by since their steamy encounter in that on-call room. Callie had been doing her best to not talk to Arizona and Mark because of the fact she couldn't handle thinking about events of the past few months. "I get why she is avoiding you, but me, I have no clue. I'm not the one who…" Mark decided not to complete that thought at the sight of regret on Arizona's face. "Well on the bright side Robbins, she cant try to run again.." Mark exclaimed whilst pointing Arizona in the way of Callie. Noticing her loved one standing at a near by nurses station. Arizona decided she would use this chance to talk to her and win her back. "Calliope.." Arizona pleaded as Callie cursed herself under her breath. "I bail. Ok? When things get hard I walk away. And maybe its because I grew up a army brat. We moved every 18 months. Maybe I never learned to commit. But I'm here now. And I'm staying. Because I'm going to fight to make sure you know that I am committed to this thing. I-I-I'm not perfect. But neither are you. And-And you want to talk about faults. How about being able to forgive. At some point your going to have to forgive me. And it might as well be now because I am in love with you Calliope. And you are in love with me. And all I'm asking for is one more chance." With unshed tears feeling her deep brown eyes. Callie finally turned to face the love of her life. "You want another chance?" Callie asked. "Yes. More than anything I want another chance." Arizona couldn't help but smile at the thought that she might get her Callie back. Callie's eyes grew wide with sorrow. She took a deep breath and said. "Today I found out that I'm pregnant. With Mark's baby…How about now." She could only watch as Arizona's heart visibly broke and her jaw dropped to the floor at the word that were recently spoken._

_They have been standing in silence looking into each others heart and leading into each other souls._

"_Calli…I-I.." Arizona tried her hardest to speak but the pounding lump in her throat prevented her from doing so. "Arizona." Callie looked at her with her pleading browns, which only made Arizona break down completely. "I-I.." Arizona finished that sentence with only sobs and the sounds of her foot steps running threw the hall. Arizona ran to the stair well where mark was talking to Lexie._

"_Whoa Robbins. What's the rush. What they need more pixie dust and sunshine in PEDs." Mark and Lexie snickered in unison. "Move the hell out of my way Sloan!" Arizona barked while pushing past the two. Noticing the seriousness in her voice and the tears flowing Mark felt obligated to help Arizona feel better. He reached out and took Arizona's arm in his hand and held on tightly. "Robbins what is going on? What is your problem?" He asked. "You! You are my problem Sloan!" Arizona screamed snatching her arm from his grip. Mark's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was referring to. He started to explain. "Ok. How much do you know because Arizona I .." Mark sentence was interrupted by a cracking sound followed by a flow of blood caused by Arizona's fist connecting with his nose. "Ugh damn it Robbins! It was a mistake. She was lonely and I…" "You slept with my girlfriend! You slept with Callie and now she's pregnant!" Arizona yelled while connecting another blow to Mark's deserving face. Lexie stood in total shock through the whole ordeal. "Mark?.." Lexie whispered as she stood over him. "Mark. Tell me she's lying. Tell me that Callie isn't pregnant with your baby. Tell me that you didn't sleep with her Mark. Just tell me." Lexie voice elevated and she was now crying and waiting for Mark Sloan to tell her that everything Arizona said was a lie. However that never came. He never confirmed it which also broke Lexie's heart making her storm off leaving a trail of tears that matched the ones Arizona had left seconds before._

"_Well Sloan you sure do know how to piss every woman off around you". Jackson Avery laughed while he checked his wounds. "Its definitely broken. Who would've thought that Dr. Robbins from PEDs had an arm on her."_


	2. What happens in Seattle

_{Thank you for all your support. Thanks to Shonda and Grey's Anatomy I am able to write this fan fiction…Go CALZONA!please review}_

"_**Shut it Avery and just fix it". Mark Sloan demanded. Avery complied while Christina Yang rushed over to observe the seen. She immediately burst into a hysterical laugh. "Its true!…Seriously Sloan!…You let Tinkerbelle beat you up! Seriously!" Christiana yelled in between laughter. The sound of Yang and Avery's laughter attracted many of their colleagues. Including, April Keptner, Meredith Grey, Alex Karev, and Callie Torres. "Oh my God! Mark what happened to your face? Let me see. Who did this?" Callie showed compassion after she pushed through the crowd to tend to her best friend. He quickly replied. "Blondie….because I got you pregnant? Callie why didn't you tell me?" There was a long awkward silence with the exception of gasps and whisperers among the other doctors. "Alright everyone**_** get the hell out!" Callie demanded. The group made their way toward the door. "That means you too Yang!" Before Christina made her exit she jumped at Mark causing him to flinch and fueling her amusement. As soon as everyone left Callie continued. "I just found out this morning." Callie admitted trying to swallow the lump in her throat that just wouldn't go down. Before any of them had the chance to reply Callie's pager went off. She quickly exited the room telling Mark that she would send someone to finish fixing him up.**

**The day was over and most doctors had already left for Joe's. "Hey. I heard." Teddy said placing her hand on her friends shoulder. "I-I can't. I can't talk about this right now." Arizona replied. When Arizona looked up Teddy could see just how much pain the blonde had been carrying around. "Ok. Well I am headed to Joe's. Would you like to go or…" "Okay. Sure. I need a drink after this day" Arizona nervously laughed while she finished her charts and waited on Teddy to meet her at the front entrance so they can walk to Joe's together.**

"**Great just what I need. Everyone's here whispering and snickering about today." Arizona complained as she and Teddy entered the bar. They walked up, sat down and ordered some drinks. Usually Arizona would order some wine or tequila. But tonight she wanted nothing to remind her of the brunette who stomped all over her heart, so she ordered whiskey.**

"**Give me…a-a-another round….Joe" Arizona slowly slurred in between hiccups. Teddy discreetly shook her head no telling him she had enough after the four rounds she previously downed. "You know s-s-something T-Teddy!" Arizona continued to slur her speech. "I love Calliope. I really do. But. This I'm having Sloan's baby is just." She looked down at her feet and started wobble and crumble to the floor before Teddy caught her. "I promised that I was here. That I would fight for the two of us. But now two is three and I don't know if I can handle that. I came back Teddy. To be with her I flew across the world. Now I'm starting to think that was a mistake. She would be happy here with out me. She would have everything she wanted. Even if it's with that jackass Sloan." At Arizona's last words Teddy spotted Mark walking in, making his way to the table where most of the doctors where sitting. Arizona must have spotted him too. Before Teddy knew it Arizona was up and running full speed towards the table where Mark sat. Derek Sheppard noticed the furious blonde charging their way. He swiftly got up and pulled Arizona into a bear hug that restrained her from kicking and swinging at the plastic surgeon. "Damn. I didn't think she had it in her." Christina laughed as Derek and Teddy took Arizona outside. Right before she had reached the door she screamed words that no one would have guessed the PEDs surgeon would say. "Fuck You Sloan!"**

**(following morning-Teddy's apartment)**

**The sounds from the kitchen woke up Arizona allowing her to feel the extent of last nights events. She had an headache that was indescribable and a heartache that was beyond anything she had ever felt. Arizona looked around the unfamiliar room then decided she would make her way towards the sounds of pots and pans banging.**

"**Last night was very eventful…here take this it will help with that massive hang over." Teddy said when she saw Arizona walk out with her eyes barely open and her hair sticking up in every possible direction.**

"**Eventful. That's the adjective we're going to use to describe the four rounds of whiskey. So tell me. What exactly happened?" Arizona asked while sipping her coffee. Teddy began to explain. "Well as you know you had four rounds of whiskey and some guys half drunken beer. Then we started to talk. Long story short you ended up charging Mark Sloan like a raging bull and Derek Sheppard had to drag you out of the bar. Where you gave him a piece of your mind." Arizona stood in total shock, then chuckled to herself. "Wow. I am not looking forward to the entire hospital talk about the latest gossip. Wow. Some guys beer?" They laughed as they walked out the door.**

**All day Arizona could feel the many eyes on her and hear the different voices whisper her name and the events that had transpired. She decided she would eat lunch alone in a vacant on-call room. While making her way to the room she spotted Derek. "Dr. Sheppard. May I have a word with you." Arizona called after him. "I am so deeply, deeply, sorry for last night. I mean I don't know why I said any of that stuff to you but I.." Derek put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Listen Dr. Robbins you don't have to apologize to me. I was in your shoes once. Maybe not exactly. But not to long ago, actually a few years ago I punched Sloan. He slept with my wife". Arizona was stunned. "Meredith! He slept with Meredith too? He's just..." Derek laughed catching her off guard. "No. He slept with my ex-wife. He slept with Addison. When I found out I left on the first flight to Seattle. I left not wanting to see her or him again. Then I found Meredith, Addison came back forcing me to choose. Then Mark Sloan came and brought back all these emotions from the day I caught them. Of course like you I tried to break his face. By the way nice job. Anyway eventually I forgave them and moved on with my life. Now I am happily married. Mark and Addison are both friends of mine. Point is. Its okay to scream shout and punch at first but now you have to face the facts and make a decision that will benefit you. No one can walk around with hate and anger in their heart and expect to be happy."**

**(around lunch hour-mark's apartment)**

"**Are you okay in there Torres?" Mark yelled from the other side of the bathroom door after hearing water splashing and toilets flushing. Callie gave no reply. "That's it I'm coming in!" Mark opened the door only to find Callie kneeling on the bathroom floor hugging the toiled. "Crap Torres, we need to get you to a doctor." Mark said while covering his nose and mouth from the bitter aroma of vomit that settled on his bathroom rug. Callie took a deep breath and quickly replied. "We are doctors Mark. Besides its just morning sickness. I will be out soon then we can leave." With that Mar exited the bathroom. Callie cleaned up the mess she made and walked over to the sink and washed he hands. "I so look like death right now" Callie whispered to herself while looking at the image in the mirror. Callie's lips were blue from the cold sweats she suffered all night and morning. Her skin was pale, eyes where red and puffy from all the crying and vomiting. She had to admit today was one of her worst days. And it hadn't even started yet.**

**{ thank you all for reading my first story and reviewing and subscribing it. I have been writing and thinking of ways in which my audience would like the story to go. So please review and let me know what you think and how you would like to see the story unfold. Btw I apologize if this chapter is not as eventful as the last but I promise to give you all something to look forward to. Bare with me. Enjoy}**


	3. Fight or Flight

**(at the hospital)**

**It was just past lunch hour and Arizona had yet to sleep eat or take any time to herself. She had been walking around like she was dreaming. It didn't seem real. How could it be real. How could Callie do that to her. Callie was suppose to love her but if she did she would have never slept with Mark Sloan knowing all the insecurities that Arizona had expressed to her. It was Callie whom said that she and Mark Sloan will never have a physical or sexual relationship again. But Callie went back on her word, she lied.**

**Noticing Arizona in a daze, almost seeming outside her body, Teddy approached her. Touching her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hey Arizona. What's going on?" Arizona started to shake her head and tell Teddy nothing was wrong, but Teddy wasn't having it. "Something happened. So. Spill it." Teddy demanded while folding her arms over her chest. Mother-like Teddy tapped her foot and waited for an answer from her best friend. After a few moments of deafening silence. Arizona turned and nodded to a nearby on-call room and Teddy followed.**

"**So.." Teddy said closing and locking the door behind her. "I'm surprised you haven't heard. I know these walls talk." Arizona said bitterly. Teddy just shrugged and waited for Arizona to explain. What's coming next, she had no idea. "She cheated on me with Mark Sloan…Well she didn't she actually cheat because I was thousands of miles away. But that doesn't stop it from hurting. You know? It still hurts as much as if we were still together when it happened…I can't be mad because I'm the one who left her. But I can be mad. I am mad. Ughh I'm furious. She's pregnant. Pregnant! With Sloan's child. And - and I don't know what to do. I don't. I told her that I was staying to fight for her and I wouldn't leave. But I don't think I can stay. I mean what if she realizes she wants that family. That family with Mark. What if she decide I was just a phase. I can't sit through that. She knew how I felt about Sloan and she chose. So I guess its my turn to choose." Arizona burst into her normal rambling filled with emotion and tears. Teddy stood in shock. "Wait. She's what?" Teddy choked on her words. "Pregnant" Arizona said flatly. Teddy quickly replied. "Wow really. I'm sorry Arizona. I'm so sorry". "Yeah. So am I." Arizona said bitterly as she swiftly walked to check on her patients.**

**Callie had made it a point to dodge everyone in her life. She made sure that the only people see saw today was her patients. Unfortunately that meant she had to see a few of her co-workers too. "Wendy Lawton. 6 years old. In need of an bone marrow transplant. Her health is decreasing rapidly but we do not have a donor". April Keptner explained as she handed Callie the patients chart. Before Callie had the chance to reply the door opened. The first thing she saw was blonde curls followed by icy blue eyes full of emotion, pain n anger. Arizona froze in the door way and regretted the choice of coming to the room now. Trying to shake her mood Arizona updated the family. "We found a donor. And we will begin to prep Wendy for surgery in a few hours". Arizona continued to explain the situation to Wendy's parents trying to avoid any other eye contact with Keptner stood in the O.R with the other scrub nurses and Arizona while they waited for Callie to begin. About halfway through the surgery the medical team ran into some complications. "Page Dr. Altman Now!" Callie yelled out to April. Arizona gathered a confused look on her face. "What's wrong! What's going on? What happened! Dr. Torres!" Arizona demanded. Callie immediately fired back. "Dr. Robbins! If you want me to try and save this little girls life. I suggest you leave my O.R or shut up!" Catching Arizona off guard Callie had ignited the fuse to an exploding of emotions. Arizona began to protest and shoot her rage towards Callie. The O.R erupted.. "En serio! No puedo creer que lo está haciendo ahora. No se trata de Wendy. El infierno me dejó. El nervio! Get the hell out of my O.R!" Callie demanded. And just like that Arizona snacthed off her gloves and stormed out the room pushing past Teddy who had been standing in total shock at the seen.**

**"What's going on?" Teddy said walking towards the patient. April Keptner filled her in on the Wendy's state of condition. The room fell silent as the team of doctors continued to work on the patient.A hour passed by and Callie had refrained from making any eye contact with anyone. Teddy had already scrubbed out while Callie was closing the patient. Pleased with her work Callie headed to the scrub room. Teddy had been waiting for Callie to return to the room and was now looking at her intently. "What! What is it Teddy! I know you want to say something. I know what you are going to say. And quite frankly, I don't want to here it. So stop staring at me!" Callie exploded. With that Callie pushed pass Teddy and out the was so full of different emotions that she was damn near sprinting towards the nearest bathroom not paying attention to others in the hall. Before she could fathom it Callie was on the floor after being knocked down by Mark Sloan. Quickly picking her up off the floor he began to apologize. "Geez Torres. I didn't see you there." Callie interrupted and unleashed her rage on him. "Damn! Watch where you going next time Sloan!". "Sorry. I didn't see you." He paused "Callie we have to talk. You know about our child and what we are going to do about this situation." Pulling Mark out of earshot of the nurses Callie replied. "Ok Mark. There's not much to talk about. You wanted a baby Sloan. I wanted a little Callie. Now we have him…or her. I mean we should b happy right? I'm happy. Soo happy." Callie put on a fake smile trying to convince him. But he didn't buy it. "Oh ok well what about Arizona? I mean she…" Callie interrupted. "Okay listen. Are you listening? Because this is the last time I am going to say it. Okay? She left me okay. She left. She decided she rather be with me she would rather go a lot of miles away and not even so much as email me while she was there. Arizona left even after I turned my life upside down for her she left me there like I was nothing. So as for Arizona I don't want to hear about her. We both get what we wanted. I wanted kids and she wanted to be with out me. It is what it is." Callie finished as she and Mark headed for the cafeteria. **

**Once Callie and Mark reached the cafeteria they grabbed a coffee and sat with Derek Sheppard. The entire time Callie was there she felt her stomach began to upset. Breaking out in cold sweats Callie stood up from the table dizzily. "I - I think I'm going to be sick." Callie stated breathlessly. She immediately ran to a near by restroom. Busting through the door Callie ran to the closets stall and emptied out her previous meal. "I so hate my life." Callie whispered to herself standing up to wash her hands and face. Soon as she exited the Stall her deep brown eyes were met with baby blue eyes with a pool of tears waiting to fall.**


	4. Faint Heartbeat

Seeing the same blue eyes that once brought so much love and joy in her life now filled with tears, broke Callie's heart and soon her eyes were overflowing. With warm tears running down her smooth cheeks, Callie maintained eye contact. The kind that crept in their hearts enduring the pain that they caused one another. Taking on Arizona burdens as well her own. Callie felt like the walls where closing in on her. As bad as she felt she didn't want Arizona to see her weak, so she was determined not to let her wheezing and hyperventilating become noticeable. (Get out of here Callie. Move!)She thought to herself. But for some reason her body was not following directions. Her legs wouldn't move. Soon after the eye contact was broken by Arizona turning away from Callie and heading in a stall to gather her emotions. Callie immediately felt relieved the intense stare down the two had was over. A overwhelming weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but all came to stayed in the stall waiting to hear the door open and close signaling Callie's departure. Looking at her watch she noticed she had been in the stall a little over 10 minutes. She figured it was time to face it.(All right you can do this. You are a good man in a storm. You're awesome, super, and bad-ass! All you have to do is tell her how you feel. How bad could it be? Well she can say she's in love with Mark. But go for it). Arizona convinced herself to get up and talk to walked out the stall and began to ramble to Callie. "Callie, I know I hurt you when I left. But you hurt me too. When I..." Arizona lost her train of thought due to the unconscious body on the bathroom floor. "Oh my god Calliope!" Arizona whispered while kneeling down and checking her pulse. "What happened?" Lexie questioned after walking in. "I don't know. Page Dr. Bailey". Arizona instructed Lexie and continuing to check Callie. "Well is there a pulse?" Lexie asked. Arizona quickly replied. "Yes but she's not breathing." Lexie turned and ran to notify Bailey. Watching Callie's face and lips turn increasingly blue, Arizona tried to make her Callie breath again. Arizona closed her eyes tightly at the sight but quickly opened them at the sound of Callie gasping for air. "Oh thank god" Arizona whispered looking at Callie and then the Dr. Bailey entering. "What happened?" Bailey asked. "Nothing...I'm fine" Callie began to protest gasping for air, swatting the helpful hands away. "You don't look fine Dr. Torres" Bailey gave her the best 'girl please' look she could muster. "Yeah well I am. I just got over heated that's it." Callie said while standing up and stabling herself on the counter. "Okay well let's just go to the clinic and they could check.." Lexie proposal was interrupted. "Little Grey I'm fine" Callie took a step towards the exit. Feeling weak at the knees her legs buckled beneath her and gave way. Arizona caught her before she clasped for the second time. "Calliope. You have to go the clinic." Arizona pleaded. Callie silently complied allowing Bailey to lead her to the clinic.

Once they reached the Clinic Bailey assigned a doctor to take a look at Callie. The doctor and Bailey left the room in unison leaving Arizona and Callie alone. "How are you feeling?" Arizona asked, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room. "I'm...okay. Considered I'm connected so many bags, needles, and tubes." Callie said, gesturing at the iv bags. Arizona simply nodded and headed for the door. "Wait. Where are you going?" Callie asked and began to regret it. Arizona turned and gave Callie a soft smile that literally can warm the most evil person's heart. "Now that I know you're okay...I have children and PEDS who aren't." Callie nodded as Arizona opened the door allowing the doctor Bailey assigned to enter the room before she left."Well Dr. Torres, I have good news and bad news" Dr. Wilson tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Since I'm in a hospital gown with an iv. You can call me Callie...so let me have it. What's the bad news."Dr. Wilson began to scramble through the charts. "Ok Callie. The bad news is you have the H1N1 virus. Other wise known as swine flu. The iv we gave you is to control your fever to ensure that the baby's not an any danger. The womb protects your baby from getting sick. However running a high fever over 103 could jeopardize the baby. When you came in your temp was 102.9, now its 99.2." Callie nodded along and began to reply. "And the good news?" Dr. Wilson flashed a smile. "Good news. I finally get to meet the bad ass ortho who makes cartilage from scratch, that the entire hospital cannot stop talking about. Its an honor!" Dr. Wilson stuck her hand out causing Callie to blush and take her hand. "Its my pleasure Dr. Wilson". "Being that we are now on a first name basis. Call me Leah".Callie and her new friend Leah chatted like old friends catching up for a little over a hour before they were interrupted by the door bursting open causing both women to jump. "Callie! Lexie told me what happened." Mark nearly ran to her bedside. Callie reassured Mark telling him that she just has the flu. "Mark this is Leah Wilson...Leah this is Mark Sloan" Callie introduced the two. "Ah the infamous Mark Sloan also known as McSteamy or man-whore." Leah smirked. "Nice to meet you Leah". Mark said kissing the back of her smooth caramel brown hand. Pulling her hand away Leah corrected him, "You can call me Dr. Wilson." Mark contracted a confused look on his face making Callie laugh before Leah spoke again. "Okay Callie you're good to go." Callie smiled at her new friend. "Yes. Now to deal with real patients. Surgery in 2 hours. This poor kid broke no shattered his ankle walking his dog". Leah laughed and swiftly replied. "As fulfilling as that sounds. I'm sure you shouldn't be operating in your condition. Go home and get some rest. My shift ends in 15 minutes so I could drive you if you'd like." Callie sighed. "I'll have Mark take me." Leah nodded and exited the room.(30 minutes later-Mark's car)"Dr. Wilson is nice." Mark smirked. "Yeah she seems cool and fun to hang with" Callie replied. Mark grinned which only meant he was think inappropriate thoughts. "She's hot too. The body of a queen." Punching his arm playfully Callie let him know that she was not interested in Leah sexually. That Leah is funny and simply a new friend to shop with. Callie finally reached his apartment Mark had already retreated back to the hospital. Closing the door behind her she slumped on her couch and wondered about the events of today. (Great that's all I need is to be sick. No surgery. No bones. No hospital. At least I get to work on new ideas now that I have a lot of time on my hands). Callie wondered about work, Arizona, her pregnancy, Mark, and Leah. Tired from all the thinking and working herself up. Callie decided to take a warm bath then head to bed. Laying in bed waiting for sleep to take over realized she promised Mark she will text him before she went to bed. She picked up her phone and found she had 2 unread texts. _Hey! How are you feeling? Don't worry a amazing surgeon like yourself never stays out for long. Hope you feel better. ;) ,Leah If there is any thing I can do feel better let me know. I will be there ASAP. (: ,Arizona_


	5. Side Effects

Instead of waking to a usual nagging alarm, Callie was awaken by the morning rays from the sun caressing her cheeks lightly. Quickly throwing on an oversized sweatshirt, Callie made her way out the room and into the kitchen."Morning Torres" Mark greeted Callie before looking up from his bowl of cereal. "You don't look good at all". Callie snorted "Gee thanks Mark. Way to make my morning". Callie playfully smacked Mark on the back of the head and sat down while he poured her a bowl of cereal. After a few long awkward minutes Callie decided to break the ice. "How's Lexie? Have spoken with her?" A slight smile appeared on his face when he heard the name of his love it completely vanished when he thought of the events of their past conversation. "Ah well she is not too thrilled about it. In fact she's probably not going to talk to me any time soon. But whatever." Mark got up from the table getting ready to leave. Walking out the door he yelled after Callie. "I'm a daddy now! I choose family!"The day had been highly uneventful for Callie. All day she watched sad hopeless soap operas or she tried reading romance and surgerical books. Just as she gave up on entertaining herself, her rang. She looked at her blackberry and noticed that it was Leah. "Hello?" Callie answered the phone monotone. "Hello? Callie?". Leah called out from the other end of the phone. "Yes its me. What's going on Leah?" Callie could hear Leah's breath catch followed by the sound of a smile reaching her lips. "Hey! "She said enthusiastic. "I was wondering if you want to hang out. You know if you're not busy." Callie thought to herself before replying. "Yeah sure I'm not doing anything besides watching confusing soap operas." "Well great! Being that you are sick how about your place in a hour?" Callie agreed and gave all information that was needed to Leah. As soo as she just finished getting dressed, Callie heard a knock at the door. "I brought burgers" Leah said smiling brightly as the door opened. "My favorite" Callie said as neutral as possible stepping to the side letting Leah walk in. They decided to watch 50 first dates but talked most of the movie. The talked just about everything from work to sports an eventually Callie's situation. "So have you thought of any names yet?" Leah asked. Callie shook her no. Leah nervously shifted her wait while Callie watched her next move intently. Working up the nerve Leah finally spoke. "So uhm. Are you. Are you and Mark together?" Leah's questioned caused Callie to burst into laughter. "Oh god no. Mark is a good guy but. In case you didn't know. I'm pretty much into women." A small smile settled its self on Leah's lips. They talked for hours getting to know each other that much better. Leah looked at her watch realizing it was 9:47. "Whoa. Time really dose fly when your having fun. Its getting late. I really should get going." Leah gathered her things. Together they walked to the door. "This was fun. We should defiantly do this again." Callie said pulling Leah into a light hug. "Yes ASAP" Leah said pulling Callie deeper a little too close for Callie's liking. Mark had been assigned the 36 hour shift so Callie had the apartment to herself. 

The next morning Callie decided to do something useful, make use of the boring week she had off due to her so called illness. In order to keep her day productive, she made a to-do -do1. Get oil change2. Post office3. Groceries4. Clean apartmentsIt was 4:15 and Callie had just completed the third thing on her list and was now beginning the last. She put the groceries down and decided to start on her apartment first. Walking into her apartment brought back so many memories. Just as Callie demanded, Arizona had moved all of her things out of the apartment. Callie toured the entire apartment looking for something to clean, but there was not one ounce of dust. Standing in their old bedroom made Callie's stomach and heart uneasy. This was real. Arizona stopped fighting for her. Her big news made Arizona leave her for the third and final time. Mix emotions of anger, frustration and sorrow filled Callie instantly. Suddenly the room was getting hot. Feeling herself getting overheated Callie decided it was time to get back to Mark's. Once across the hall Callie felt a hint of relief that is until she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" She answered consciously. "Mija! Hola! I haven't spoken to you in a while." Her father Carlos replied. "Hola Papa. What's up?". "Can't I randomly call my eldest daughter?" Carlos mocked. Callie sighed with frustration, "You can, but you usually don't". Carlos cleared his throat. "What is wrong Calliope? You don't sound to good." "Its nothing really, just a little flu" Callie replied as nonchalant as possible. "Mija. Make sure you drink plenty of water and get plenty of rest. Otherwise the flu can be extremely harmful." Carlos said causing Callie to let out a bitter laugh. "Daddy I am a doctor and a grown woman. I can take care of myself. Daddy I'll talk with you later okay. I have work to get done. Love you, bye". She didn't wait for an answer and immediately hung up the phone. Callie almost cracked under the pressure she was feeling. She wanted so badly to tell her father everything that's been going with her life. Fearful of his reaction Callie hadn't even told her sister Aria. She told Aria everything and it was killing her to keep secrets from her family. Callie plopped on the couch, put a throw pillow over her face, and screamed as loud as she possibly could. Her screaming was short lived due to a knocking at the door followed by her name being called from the other side of the door. Callie rushed over and opened the door. "Hey" Leah hesitated. Leah showing up unannounced fueled Callie's frustration more. "Leah? What are you doing here?". Leah smiled shyly, "I was um in the neighborhood and I thought I would come up and check on you. I'm sorry I didn't call or anything before I came up. Are you okay?" During the past hour Callie had been consumed with her frustrations she didn't noticed her health declining. Her clothes and every other inch of her body was drenched with sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and she began to turn pale. "I'm fine" Callie stepped to the side to allow Leah entrance. Leah only nodded and headed straight for the kitchen. "Okay I have orange juice, tea, soup, and Tylenol. We're going to get you back healthy!" Callie just sat on the couch with her back turned toward Leah and did not reply. Taking the hint Leah picked up her keys and walked over to Callie. 0000000"Okay Cal, I'll leave you to it. Make sure u call me if you need anything." Goosebumps start to form under the sweat of Callie's skin. "Um can you hand me that blanket. Its really cold in here." Callie pointed to the blanket, shaking violently. Leah picked up the blanket and handed it to her. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look good at all." Callie defended herself quickly. "I'm okay. Its nothing that can't be fixed with sleep and medicine". Leah nodded and continued. "Well take your temperature just to see where you are right now". Callie complied lifting up of the couch to capture the thermometer. As soon as Callie disappeared into the backroom, Leah heard the door open and Mark walk in. "Dr. Wilson! I didn't think I could get you in my apartment so fast. What pleasure can I do you for?" Mark smirked. "In case you havent noticed Mark, I don't like you. You're arrogant and obnoxious. And I could care less if we ever crossed paths." Leah admitted. "I wish I could same for you. But Leah you are hot. And I would for our paths to connect." Mark obnoxiously replied, causing Leah to roll her eyes then immediately revert them to the crashing sound coming from the back room. Mark sprinted to a know screaming Callie holding herself up on the dresser clinching her torso. Leah who entered the scene after Mark picked up the thermometer that had been beeping. "Callie" Leah gasped looking at the thermometer then the blood swiftly gushing down Callie's legs. "We have to get her to the hospital now!" Mark yelled swooping Callie up and his arms. Leah picked up her purse and followed after Mark.

Cristina stood at the nurses station talking to Teddy when she notices Mark running carrying somebody in his now blood covered arms. "Torres?" Cristina rushed towards Mark with Teddy following. "What happened?" Teddy asked examining the situation. "She's running a fever of 104.4. Its too much for the baby. I think she is having a miscarriage." Leah filled the in. At the sound of the word miscarriage, Callie's cries became louder and filled with both emotional and physical pain. Cristina turned to the towards the nurses station and booked Callie a room. 

Mark, Leah, Teddy, and Cristina had been waiting impatiently outside Callie's room. The doctor came out and talked with them giving them okay to visit her. The visit was short lived due to Callie not saying anything than kicking everyone out her room. 

It was a long sleepless night for Callie. She was unable to sleep. Her brain couldn't shut off. The physical pain was not as nearly as unbearable as the emotional pain she had been enduring since the day Arizona left her in the airport. She watched the bright morning sun had began to sink into the room warming Callie's tear filled cheeks. Tired of looking out the window Callie rolled over. Her puffy red eyes sprung open at the figure closing the behind them. The figure walked over to Callie's bedside and grabbed her hand softly into theirs.

"Calliope", Arizona whispered sitting in the chair bedside. 


	6. Not sweet,Just BITTER

_Sorry it took so long but here it is chapter six! I do not own anything…enjoy and review!_

"Calliope", Arizona whispered sitting in the chair bedside. The simple interacting that Arizona had giving her sent Callie on a all to familiar rollercoaster. Arizona leaned down and kissed the tears that ran down the smooth cheeks of the Latina then put her forehead to Callie's allowing their tears to mingle. Arizona held Callie tightly in her arms making sure that Callie knew she was there for her. "I'm so sorry Callie. I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry for everything." Arizona apologized allowing her tears to flow freely against Callie's cheeks. Callie pulled Arizona tighter into the hug in response. "I need you to look at me." Arizona said breaking free of the heart warming death grip they had on each other. Callie looked up into the bright blue eyes while Arizona spoke. "I am here for you. I am here because I need you. And you need me. Because I love you Calliope. and vise versa. We can get through this. We will get through this together." The words made Callie cry loud and hard. Arizona gripped Callie tighter and whispered in her ear. "I love you. Always and forever."Mark stood outside the room looking in on the two when he noticed Lexie Grey walking past. "Lexie!" He announced reaching for her arm. He swung her around to face him. "Hey, can we talk?". Lexie shook her head and snatched her arm from Mark's grip. "Lexie" he called after her but she kept walking. Mark suddenly had the urge to chase after her. As soon as he got close enough, he tugged at her arm pulling her into the stairwell. "Lexie I…" She whipped her head around and bitterly laughed. "You did it again. I cant believe you put me in this situation again. And I cant. I cant do it. I refuse to be a step mom!" She quickly exited the stairwell leaving Mark there to fathom the past events. "First Dr. Robbins now Lexie, Sloan you must really be a jackass." Avery snorted while sprinting pass.

A full week had gone by after Callie's and Mark's tragedy. When Callie was released from the hospital, Arizona opted to take her home. If Arizona opted to take her home. If Arizona wasn't in surgery she would be right at Callie's side comforting. The chief had ensured that Callie took two weeks leave to regroup. Because Mark had a few days off also she saw a lot of him. Mostly they talked about Lexie, surgeries, Arizona, and Leah, never once touching on the subject of their lost child. Everyone around her were walking on egg shells careful not to set off the ticking time bomb.

"So when are you and Blondie actually going to talk? Mark asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why? I mean she got what she wanted. Everybody's happy." Callie shot a fake smile.

"Callie you are not happy. And neither is Arizona. You can't possibly be tat stupid to believe she wanted you to the lose the baby. She loves you Callie and you lover her. Arizona came back for you." He stepped closer.

Callie let out a frustrated laugh. "That's irrelevant. She didn't _stay_ for me. She left me even though I begged her. I begged! And she walked away without thinking twice." Callie poured herself a glass of red wine. "I trusted her with my heart, but she stomped all over it. Now I can't trust her. I'm afraid to let her back in my life because she is not trust worthy and if I let her in she will break me again. I can't go through it again." Callie fought back tears while Mark pulled her into his strong embrace.

"Tell her that, exactly like that, I think you and Blondie will get through this, just hear her out." Mark said in his best comforting voice.

Callie let out a deep breath and pulled away from Mark. "Since when are you able to give relationship advice." Callie teased causing Mark to laugh.

"The Sloan method keeps them hooked. I threw back plenty of fish in my time." He smirked when Callie playfully pushed him.

"Oh okay Mark…Enough about about your method and relationships. I need a real drink."

"To Joe's?" Mark quizzed

"To Joe's!"

(2 hours later)

Mark decided it would be a good idea to invite all of their colleagues and friends. They sat at a huge round table. Callie in between Mark and Leah along with Derek and Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, Alex, Avery, and April.

"Another round of tequila! On me!" The group cheered at Callie's request. Leah leaned over and whispered to Callie.

"You know tequila is a very, very, very sexy drink."

Callie smiled at her obviously drunk friend. Deciding that Leah meant nothing by her comment, Callie was pulled out of her thoughts by the rest of the table greeting someone.

Callie quickly took the shot, that had been set in front of her moments before, after recognizing the sweet voice she loved.

"Tequila huh?" The blue eyed angel asked Callie once she and Teddy reached their table of friends. Callie swallowed the lump in her throat knowing Arizona knew what tequila did to her and nodded. Arizona took the now empty shot glass and poured herself one. Slowly she tilted her head back and let the offending liquid glide passed her lips and down her throat. Placing the glass down Arizona slide her tongue across her lips, savoring every bit of alcohol. Callie flustered trying to tear her eyes away from Arizona. "Uhm, I have to uhm go, pee" Callie choked out and quickly rose from her seat. She pushed passed Arizona and Teddy and practically ran towards the bathroom. "Watch out!" Callie scolded when someone bumped into the Latina causing her to scrap her forearm on a loose nail in the wall. The woman scurried away leaving a angry Callie bleeding. She walked towards the sink and began to clean up her fresh wounds. "Fuck!" she winced at the pain. "Are you okay?" Arizona peeked inside worried about the fire coming her way. "I'm Fine. So you can just… dammit!" Arizona walked completely in the room trying to examine the love of her life. "Crap Calliope. You're going to need stitches" Arizona let her fingers linger on Callie's arm a little longer than needed. Callie gasped at the electric waves sent through her body and prayed that Arizona did not notice her reaction. Teddy walked in the bathroom to check on the couple. "is everything alright in here?" she asked. "Callie had an accident, I'm going to take her to the hospital to get stitched up. You make sure everyone else is okay. No one is driving. Callie briefly protested against the idea but ultimately decided it was best.

After taking care of her arm Arizona pulled in front of Callie's apartment building. "So here we are." Arizona stated awkwardly. Callie nodded and reached for the door handle bumping her injured arm against the door. She winced in pain lifting her arm to check out the damage. "That must hurt really bad." Arizona chimmed in. Callie simply nodded allowing Arizona to take another look at her wound. Arizona gently slid her finger on the smooth skin of Callie's arm. (I miss touching this woman. I miss everything about her) Arizona thought to herself making her self control fade. "I can make it feel better" Arizona told Callie as she placed gentle loving kisses on Callie's arm. "Arizona I…" their lips crashed together cutting of Callie's sentence. Arizona slid her tongue along the lips of the lover of her life seeking entrance. Much to her surprise Callie's lips parted granting her permission. Arizona jumped at her chance to deepen their kiss causing Callie to moan. Arizona slid her arms around Callie's waist. She rubbed smooth tiny circles on the lower back and sides of Callie eliciting another moan from the dark haired beauty. Arizona took the moan as a sign to push them a little further. She began to lift her hand under the shirt gliding them around to the front to cup Callie's breast causing Callie to gasp and break their heated kiss. "Zona…" She breathed out. Arizona ignored Callie's plead and began to suck and kiss on Callie's neck. "Arizona Stop. We have to stop" Callie said more forceful pushing the blonde away from her body. "I have to go" Callie choked out and opened the door and ran into the building. Arizona hung her head in defeat. "Nice job Zona" she whispered to herself as she drove off.

(3days later)

The Chief and the rest of he co-workers stood in a conference room. Welcoming Callie back to work. "Alright all residence out!" They all exited leaving. Derek, Owen, Teddy, Mark, Bailey, Arizona, Callie, and Chief Webber. "We have a important week ahead of us. We're going to be evaluated all week. People I am counting on you to show these people we deserve this 5million dollar bonus. Stay on top of your game. Do anyone have any ideas on what we can do to improve this hospital?" Chief Webber announced. Teddy who was sitting next to Arizona, raised her hand and began to dish her ideas. Everyone looked her way, except for Arizona who was staring into Callie's soul. Callie continued to avoid meeting the blue eyes but failed miserably when Teddy addressed Owen who was beside Callie. Her deep brown matched the sorrow in Arizona's. They spent the entire meeting looking into each others eyes oblivious to the people in the room. "Alright then, lets get to work people!" Chief Webber ended their meeting. All but Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Teddy left. "Mark. I need to talk to you. On the other side of this door." Teddy said breaking the awkward silence. "About what?" He questioned. "Just come on." Teddy pinched him and dragged him out.

Once they heard the door shut Arizona spoke. "Calliope, we need to talk."

"I know" Callie nodded.

"Okay…" Arizona pulled out the chair next to Callie. "First I want to say I am so deeply, deeply sorry for what I put you through when I left. And you have every right to be angry with me. But I'm angry with you too. I'm so mad that you slept with someone else. And I'm even madder that, that someone has a penis."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Would you rather it be a busty red-head cause you know…"

Arizona raised her voice in anger. "You have to give me a chance to process this I'm processing…"

"I didn't plan this! Callie yelled shifting in her seat to face the blonde. "I didn't plan any of this. I didn't plan on meeting you in a disgusting bathroom and falling in love with you. I damn sure didn't plan on us breaking up and you leaving. I did not plan on slipping into a depression and getting drunk after hearing you kept in contact with Teddy and sleeping with Mark. But I'm glad it all happened. Well besides the leaving and sleeping with Mark thing…"

"Calliope…" She grabbed Callie's hands to cease her rambling

Callie took a deep breath. "Point is Arizona, I don't know what my plan is, but I do know I want you in it. Okay?"

"Okay, but I'm just still mad that you…and that I…I just need a little more time." Arizona let go of Callie's hands and quickly exited the room.


	7. The girl is Mine'

A month had gone by without incidence. Yes Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres were officially back together and to their co-workers and friends, they were the happy couple everyone adored again. Callie however, felt otherwise. But because she didn't want to ignite a fight between them, Callie, kept her feelings to herself. Or at least tried.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Arizona had been watching Callie intently while they attempted to watch Bride Wars.

Callie shook her head slightly in response. "They are evil, I mean best friends for years and in months enemies."

"No. I mean what is really on your mind?" She took Callie's hand in her own forcing Callie to make eye contact. "Talk to me Calliope. You can tell me anything."

Callie knew it was probably hurting Arizona by keeping her in the dark. But how could she tell the woman who loved her that she's not happy, and incomplete. "I'm just a little tired, well exhausted actually." Callie put on her best reassuring smile.

Deciding not to push the subject further. Arizona gave in. "Okay, lets go to bed." She stood taking Callie's hand with her.

Callie was the first to reach the bed, allowing the cool sheets to hug her soft skin. She pulled her knees to her chest and allowed her mind to wonder a littler longer. Arizona exited the bathroom and the sight of Callie, curled in a ball facing away form her side of the bed shut off from the world and her, made Arizona sigh. Slowly she climbed under the covers disappointed at Callie's decision to leave space between the two.

(following morning)

Arizona rolled over after a long cold and unaffectionate night. Stretching out a arm letting it fall onto the smooth curves of her lover. She sprang her eyes open only to find the bed was empty. Her hand rested on icy sheet signaling Callie had been gone for some time. She quickly got up and headed out the bedroom.

She immediately stopped upon seeing Callie sitting at the bar with Mark eating breakfast. "H-Hey…what's going on?"

Both Callie and Mark looked up with their mouths full. "Well good morning Blondie. From the look on your face I take it that you two didn't have the usual good night" Mark said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop, please." Callie pinched Marks arm before she walked toward Arizona. "Good Morning baby." Callie briefly kissed Arizona's cheek and rushed to the sink.

"What? No hot girl on girl make out this morning?" Mark said after he noticed the unusual greeting between the two.

Arizona shot a death stare his way before refocusing her attention towards Callie. "Calliope, can we talk?…" She looked back at Mark. "ALONE!"

Mark put his hands up as a sign of no protest. "I'll catch you later Torres" He yelled over his shoulder before quickly exiting the apartment.

"Arizona , why did you do that? I know he…"

Arizona felt anger flood throughout her body. "He's right!"

"What?" Callie was confused

"Mark is right! I am right! Something is up with you. Something is going on with you. And I am so frustrated that you feel that you shouldn't communicate with me!" Arizona took a deep breath to calm herself. "Calliope we have to communicate. The lack of communication between us is deadly you understand that? Both of our break ups were a form of bad communication."

Callie simply nodded "I know."

Arizona pulled her hands up to cup Callie's face. "Baby I love you. I love you so much and I want us to make this work, forever. I want to be happy in love with you forever Calliope. But in order for that to happen we have to talk to each other. Baby please talk to me. Please."

Callie gaze dropped from those beautiful blue eyes pleading for connection onto the kitchen tiles. "Okay." She pulled Arizona gently towards the couch. "Its just that…I…I'm not happy Arizona." She paused when she saw the blonde tense and shift uncomfortably. "There is a gaping hole, more like the grand canyon, in my heart. I don't feel complete. I want, I need a family to love. And I don't want you to want to have one just because I do."

"Oh." Arizona almost immediately broke eye contact and dropped her head. "Am I not enough for you anymore?"

Callie could here the pain in Arizona's sweet voice, which only made her cringe in agony. "Arizona I…" A flash of anger became visible in the blonde's eyes. "Yes or no Calliope!" She threw her arms in the air and laughed hastily. "What! You decide I am not enough. I don't have enough testostrome fro you. Because I have news for you Callie, I…"

"That's not fair. Arizona. You know that's not what I meant."

"Then how are you not happy? I mean you're living the bi-dream. You have your best friend who happens to be a good lay living across the hall, coming and going as he pleases. Then you have your lesbian lover who would do just about anything for you. How are you not happy?"

"I need a family." Callie rushed out. "I need someone to love and take care of, who cant do it themselves. I love you Arizona, but I'm just not happy."

Arizona nodded reluctantly after feeling her heart break.

"Arizona? Sweetie?" Arizona had been staring into space for a while. Shaking her head. Arizona brought herself to respond.

"I…You and I…I need some fresh air." Arizona rushed out the apartment leaving Callie regretful and confused.

Callie decided to sit and wait patiently for the blue eyed beauty to return.

(9:48pm)- "She should be back any minute now"

(10:39)- "Way to go Callie, you fucked up this time"

(12:15)- "She's Bailing"

(1:30am)- Callie was sound asleep when the blonde returned. Arizona climbed in bed, leaned down to kiss the dry tears on Callie's cheeks. "I love you too", she whispered before lying down to sleep.

(next morning)

Callie was brought out of her slumber by a door shutting. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Callie sat up. Taking in her surroundings Callie noticed the blonde was not in their bedroom. Callie quickly got up and shuffled through the apartment. "Did she even come home last night?" Callie sighed to herself.

Callie rounded the corner to the coffee cart in front of SGMW. As soon as the cart came into view she spotted blonde curls freely falling onto petite shoulders. Quickening her stride Callie caught up to her.

"Hey. What happened this morning?" Trying to avoid eye contact Arizona looked around and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh. I um…got called in early. You know. Tiny humans wait for woman."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "I didn't hear your pager…"

"Yeah? Because it was very, _very loud." Callie gave Arizona her best I'm not buying any of that look. Arizona sighed. "Okay fine! I bailed! I left our apartment this morning because I wanted to start this day in a good mood. So I wouldn't have to deal with this right now."_

_Callie placed her hands smoothly on Arizona's shoulders. "Arizona, we have to…" Callie's speech was interrupted by a pager going off. Arizona looked at the 911 call. "I have to go." _

_Bringing Callie's hand to her lips, she placed a gentle kiss on her hand. And darted towards the building._

"_We will talk about this later Zona!" _

_(lunch)_

_Mark, Leah, and Callie sat a small table in the corner secluded, and cut off from other listening ears._

_Callie told her friends about everything the conversation they'd been having. The arguments she and Arizona been having was the subject of topic for the threesome._

"_So what are you going to do?" Mark asked_

"_I don't know what to do. I need a distraction." Callie sighed looking at her 'food' in disgust._

"_Distraction huh. I say we go to Joe's get wasted. And bring a random hot red-head back. That's all the distraction you need." Leah said flashing Callie a flirtatious smile._

"_Marry me." Mark gazed at Leah with admiration._

"_I'll pass." Leah quickly replied_

"_Why not. I'm a catch." Mark pretended hurt._

"_Mark the only thing you'll catch is a right hook if you don't back the hell up." Leah explained earning a amused laugh and high five from Callie._

_They cracked jokes at each other, laughing loudly the entire meal. Leah's laughed quickly died down when she noticed the recent source of her jealousy walk up._

"_Calliope…" Arizona whispered in her ear while she put her tray on the table next to Callie._

_The whisper caused the Latina's body to involuntary shutter. "H-Hey baby." Callie replied in a shaky voice._

_Mark And Leah both noticed it causing Mark to smirk and Leah to cringe._

"_If your finished eating I would like to talk to you in a on call room, maybe?" Arizona rubbed small circles on the inside of Callie's thigh._

"_I'd like to watch." Mark smirked_

"_I'd like to punch." Leah rolled her eyes._

"_You to bicker like an old married couple. Maybe you guys should get together._

"_He's not the one I want." Leah mumbled under her breath barely audible, however, Arizona caught on._

_She opted to ignore it and turn her attention back to Callie. "So how about it baby?"_

_Callie pulled her into a light kiss and stood up throwing her trash away at the nearest trash can. Arizona took hold of her hand and lead them out the towards the room that awaited them._

"_Way to go Torres!" Mark edged on. Leah elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! You know, if I didn't know any better. I would think you were jealous of Robbins…"_

"_Ugh. Mark don't you have a surgery in like 15 minutes?" Leah said getting up from the deserted table._

_Mark looked at his watch, furrowing his brow he quickly retreated_

_(3 hours later)_

_Arizona was scrubbing out for a surgery for a pregnant 16 year old. She was thinking of her meeting in the on call room with Callie when she heard the door open. "Dr. Wilson." Arizona acknowledged the surgeon._

_Leah simply nodded and began to scrub out. The air was thick with tension and Leah could no longer ignore the nagging voice in her head. "You know what your problem is."_

"_I'm sorry excuse me?" Arizona retorted._

_Leah ignored her. "You think your little miss perfect. You skate around here like you can do no wrong. But you know what? You can! And you did! You left her and if…"_

_Arizona felt her body temperature go up as she began to get angry. "Remind me who you are again! And why do you think you have the right to an opinion or a say in Calliope and my relationship. I don't know where you get off thinking you…"_

_Leah put her hand up. Signaling for Arizona to shut up. "I am your worst nightmare. I am someone who cares about Cal. I am someone who could really treat her right if she gave me the chance…"_

_Arizona took a tentative step towards the darker woman. "But you don't have that chance now do you?"_

_Leah countered Arizona's step with one of her own, now they where face to face only inches away from each other. "I will get my chance. And when I do, I will make her happier than you ever could. And when she does give me that chance she will be mine. And she will forget about you."_

_Before Arizona could reply Leah had turned and left leaving the blonde dumbfounded._


	8. Jealousy

(And she will forget all about you.) Leah's last words to Arizona rung in the blondes ears. Who the hell does she think she's messing with. Arizona Robbins does not roll over and die for anyone. Especially when the fight is over Calliope. She grew up an army brat and had her fair share of play ground fights, fighting off bullies who thought they could control just because she was small and cute. Callie was hers, forever, and she planned to make sure to prove it to everyone around them.

Arizona sat on the couch of her and Callie's apartment when she heard the blue door open, revealing a very tired looking Latina.

"Hi baby!" Arizona rushed over giving Callie a kiss and helping her with her coat which was soaked from the rain. "You're soaked"

"Yeah, I forgot my umbrella again. You would think after all these years living in Seattle I would learn just to keep an extra in my locker." Callie stated freeing herself from flooded tennis shoes.

Arizona chuckled to herself. "Here let me help you out of those clothes before you catch pneumonia." she reached for the clasps on Callie's jeans.

"Hmm are you sure that why. Because it seems to me your trying to get in my pants Dr. Robbins." Callie put her hand on Arizona's hips and smirked.

Arizona shrugged her shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. "Well, Dr. Torres. You are so, so hot. Can you blame me?"

Callie leaned down for a much deeper kiss eliciting a throaty moan from the smaller woman. She let her tongue slid smoothly across the pouty lips just begging for entrance. Arizona quickly complied darting her tongue to begin their usual fight for dominance. The pool that was starting to form in between the Hispanic woman's legs edged Callie on to make their little game last just a little bit longer. She pulled away from the blonde making her groan in protest.

"tease!" Arizona put a fake pout on.

"Hey! I'm hot! Besides there are plenty of people who would like me to tease them the way I do you." Callie said matter-of-factly, teasing her girlfriend.

The comment pushed Arizona's thoughts back to Leah and Callie quickly noticed the change of demeanor and the frown.

"Not that they have a say anyway. You are the only one I'll be teasing for the rest of my life." Callie tried and succeeded to make those dimples show.

"Yeah?" Arizona smiled to try and hide the bit of insecurity in her voice.

"Uh huh." She pulled Arizona close to her body hugging her tightly. "Baby we've been through so much. We shed so many tears. But I wouldn't change any of that…"

Arizona lifted her head from Callie's shoulder in the attempt to make eye contact. "You wouldn't?" Arizona narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw the brown pools of emotion and love.

Callie shook her head slightly. "I wouldn't. Because we had to go through that to get to where we are now Zona. I know you think that I'm slipping away and that I think you cant make me happy anymore. But Arizona I love you and it never ceases to amaze me how much more I fall in love with you everyday and every single time I look into those gorgeous blue eyes, or your gorgeous smile with your gorgeous dimples. Or how about the way you talk a little in your sleep, and manage to get sauce on the same cheek every time you eat spaghetti. I guess what I'm saying here is that I love you Arizona flaws and all and you are it for me even if we don't start a family right away. You, Arizona Robbins, are the love of my life."

The tears of joy had begun to fall down the blonde's cheeks. The overwhelming emotion she was feeling prevented her to respond vocally. "bedroom...n-now" She crashed her lips into Callie's trying her best to convey every emotion she was feeling forcing Callie to the nearest wall in their bedroom. Unlike the slow gentle kisses they'd been giving all night this one was full of love and lust for one another.

"See...your intentions…weren't…all that…innocent." Callie mumbled in between kisses.

Arizona shook her head no and swiftly reached for the first button of Callie's purple blouse that clung to her. Frustrated that the button did not comply with her intentions. The blonde roughly tugged at the blouse causing it to rip open send buttons flying in various directions. Callie gasps then groaned in pleasure at the blue eyes staring back at here intently. She got so lost in Arizona's eyes that she didn't notice the blonde had them both on the bed completely naked while she was being straddle.

"hmm. You work fast." Callie smirked as she flipped them over so she was now on top. Callie wasted no time crashing their lips together.

"I love the way your lips taste." Arizona said gently nibbling and sucking on Callie's bottom lip.

"hmm. Do you know what I love to taste?" Callie smirked

Arizona giggled. "I may have an idea." Just as she spoke Arizona gasped as she felt a slender finger plunge into where she needed it most. Her breath quickly shortened as a second finger was added picking up the pace. Arizona rocked her hips to match the rough rhythm of Callie. "Cal-Callie." She breathed out

"Hmm uh. That's it baby, say my name." Callie smirked crashing their lips together once again.

"Calliope". Arizona gasped again. Pressing her hands on Callie's shoulders, she pushed Callie off her.

"What? What's wrong?" Callie started to panic, but immediately squealed as Arizona quickly rolled them over so that she was one in control.

"You're so wet baby!" Arizona groaned in her lovers ear as she plunged to fingers into her heated core.

"Only for you." Callie whispered.

"Who is it for?" Arizona asked letting a bit of her insecurities peek through. As she slowly teased the brunette.

"You. Its for you Arizona!"

"And you are all mine right?"

Callie groaned in frustration. Why was Arizona asking all these weird questions. Why she even felt that she had to ask them.

"right?" Arizona pushed for an answer.

"Yes Arizona. Please." Callie begged

Arizona decided to put Callie out of misery. She lowered her herself so that she was eye level with Callie's center. Catching a whiff of Callie's sweet scent of arousal was all Arizona needed to finish the deal. She glided her tounge over the slick folds stopping at the sensitive bud flicking over it. Callie hips bucked wildly against the teasing muscle just waiting for release. Her wish was quickly granted when Arizona put two fingers in and wrapped her pink lips around her clit causing Callie to scream her name.

Satisfied with her reactions, Arizona lapped up any remaining fluid and climbed the length up Callie's body.

"You are the biggest tease I know." Callie said as her breathing returned to normal.

Arizona simply smiled.

(next day-SGMW)

"She said what to you?" Teddy was in complete shock.

"I know! I think she's going to make a move. I mean she's totally into Callie…" Arizona felt grief flood her emotions.

"Who's totally into Callie?" Mark chimed in.

"What? No one. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Arizona rushed out.

"Leah". Teddy informed him.

"Old news." Mark said nonchalantly.

"You knew? All this time she's been hanging around Callie getting closer to her trying to steal her from me and You knew!" Arizona punched him on the arm.

"He knew what?" Callie walked up behind Arizona with a confused look on her face.

Arizona stammered and stuttered trying to think of a an answer.

"He knew that the coffee cart wouldn't be here this morning." Teddy answered.

Callie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "Arizona?"

Arizona plastered the fakest smile she could muster on her face. "Oh um. Yes coffee. Never can have too much…coffee."

"Uhm uh…Arizona you're are a terrible liar. And you've been acting weird lately, tell what's going on?" Callie dipped her head to meet Arizona's eyes.

Arizona sighed knowing she just been busted. "Ok." She grabbed Callie's hand leading her away from the group into a nearby on call room.

Once the door closed behind the Callie waited impatiently for a response. "So…What's bothering you?"

Arizona dropped her head, knowing what she was about to say aloud would sound stupid. "Leah."

Callie looked as if she'd been hit with a blow. "Leah?" She asked confused of why her friend was being brought up.

Arizona nodded and continued. "Yes Leah." She took a deep breath and let her inward thoughts leak out. "She wants you Calliope!"

Callie shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god not this again. First with Mark and now Leah…"

Arizona felt anger flow freely throughout her whole body. "Yes again Calliope! She came up to me and bluntly told me that I did not deserve you because I left for Africa. She said that if she…"

"She's my friend Arizona! She's aloud to be protective of my feelings. She was here when you wasn't and so was Mark, and they don't want to see me hurting again." Callie was now pacing the floor.

"Bullshit! I worried about your relationship with Mark oh and guess what, he got you pregnant!" Arizona spat.

"You know what Arizona. I am so over this conversation that we've been having millions of times over. Nothing is going on with Leah. So get over your insecurities and stop acting like I cannot have friends who aren't romantically interested in me. Its making my life a living hell and frankly its breaking this relationship." Callie spat back in return.

Arizona laughed bitterly. "You're so naiive! Callie you are beautiful who wouldn't want you. Leah wants you. She said she wants you."

"You know. Its useless. Its fucking useless!" Callie turned to the door and walked out.

Arizona felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach this is not how she wanted this conversation to go. She quickly followed Callie out the room calling after her, however, Callie just kept walking.

Arizona stopped as Callie disappeared around the corner.

"Still can't make her happy. Robbins you should just give up. Let someone who truly loves her…"

Arizona snatched her head around to find Leah standing with a smirk on her face. "Fuck off!" Arizona stormed passed Leah making sure her shoulders bumped forcefully against Leah's making her step aside.

{Sorry it took so ling to update. I know its short but its here and I promise a lot more interesting things will happen with Calzona. Let me know what you think.}


	9. Rolling in the Deep

Callie rushed through the halls eager to finish rounds and go to an empty home. At their apartment Arizona and Callie were on pins and needles around each other. In the 3days following their argument, they in a sense stayed out of each others way.

"Callie!…Callie!" Leah called after her. "Cal, Wait up!"

Callie stopped and turned around flashing her a weak smile. "A couple of us are going to Joe's tonight. You down?" Callie started to shake her head. "It will be fun, I promise. So…See you there?" Callie simply nodded and continued her rounds.

(at Joe's- three rounds deep)

"Oh! Oh…Mark I love this song!… Dance with me!" Callie slurred while making her way out the booth towards the dance floor. Mark completely gave in. Allowing Callie to lead him to the dance floor.

He twirled her around allowing her to position herself to his front and gently sway her hips to the rhythm of the beat. Mark was in sort of a trance at the way Callie let the music control her movements.

"Do you mind if I cut in." Leah asked rhetorically asked Mark. She glided her hands down the curves of the Latina, allowing them to rest on her hips. In one swift movement she turned Callie so that they where now dancing face to face. As their eyes connected a smile spread across Leah's face. "You got some smooth moves there Cal." Leah smirked moving her hips in time with Callie's

Callie gave her a gracious laugh. "Well I try."

"You're pretty good, but don't get a big head now. I myself am a amazing dancer"

"Do I hear a challenge?" Callie asked Mark who was dancing with a red head near them watching the scene. "I think I hear a challenge. You are so on. Not only am I the rock star with the scalpel, I am the rock star on the dance floor."

"Well since you are so sure of yourself. Lets see what you got." Leah smirked as the music changed to 'Down on me' by 50cent.

Callie let this music guide her body into rhythm quickly forgetting she was surrounded. "That's good, but it won't save you from getting your ass whipped on this floor." Leah whispered bring Callie out of her trance. "Mark you the judge! Get ready to watch your bestie lose. Leah began to move her hips in a much faster and sexier way than Callie had before. Callie stood, jaw dropped when Leah continued to invade her personal space. Leah gently pulled the brunette's body towards her own. Once their body made contact so did their eyes. Leah gave Callie a devious smirk while she grinded on Callie's thigh making sure her own this brushed against Callie's center. Callie's breath hitched, glad it wouldn't be noticed by the now cheering crowd circled around them. Putting her hands on the arms of Leah, Callie gently pushed Leah's body away from hers. "Had enough yet?" Leah smirked bringing their bodies back together. Callie swallowed hard realizing that Arizona was right. "Good. Because I would really like to take you home." Leah placed her hands on Callie's waist.

Callie thought that was just her imagination. She didn't want to believe it. "What?" She asked quietly. The answer Callie received was one that she had not expected nor wanted. Leah pulled Callie hard forcing their bodies to collide. Bringing her lips to meet Callie's. This kiss was brief and like no other she had felt before. The emotions that were stirring through Callie had been unknown to surface from a kiss, anger is what she felt. Callie quickly pulled away making a swift get away to the bathroom.

Splashing water on her face, Callie quickly sobered up. "Dammit" She whispered leaning over the sink looking at her mascara smudge in her reflection. She had to apologize to Arizona.

"What the fuck?" Callie yelled. When she saw Leah enter.

"I'm sorry?" Leah faked confusion.

"Don't pretend Leah!…What the hell happened out there?"

"Uhmm. We had a few, we danced, we kissed. Are you that far gone you can't remem…" Leah smirked

"This is not a game, You know what I mean! Why did you kiss me?" Callie spoke with venom in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious Cal. I like you. Like really, really like you. The buy you flowers, chocolate, and diamonds on valentines day like you. And I think we should be together. I want us to be together." Leah attempted to take Callie's hand in hers but the Latina snatched it away.

"I'm with Arizona! I love Arizona! She is my forever…"

"Oh that's fucking bullshit, you and I both know it Cal. She dumped your ass in a damn airport! A airport! She broke your heart and she doesn't deserve you…" Leah let her frustration peek through.

"Oh and you do? What do you know about Arizona and I? All you know is what, the latest gossip? You don't know Arizona and you don't know me…"

"I know that she hurt you. I know that if she really loved you like she claimed, she wouldn't have left. I know that if you were my girlfriend I would have stayed and make you happy. I know that I would never hurt you. So yes I do deserve a chance. But it doesn't seem like I'll be getting that chance anytime soon." Leah let her head fall in defeat when Callie acknowledge that it wouldn't happen.

"Hey Callie, Arizona is here. She's looking for you." Meredith poked her head through the door.

Leah felt the green eyed monster on her back when as she seated back in the booth where the group including Callie and Arizona. Mark smirked glancing back in forth between the three women. He was the only witness to have seen the kiss.

Shifting uncomfortably, Callie felt the burning eyes of Arizona, Mark and Leah. Arizona took Callie's hand in hers. "Arizona I…"

Arizona spoke as soon as Callie looked at her. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry that I…"

Callie began to speak trying to over power Joe on the microphone saying that it was karaoke time. The table started to chant for Callie to go up.

"What? I can't here you." Arizona squinted her eyes trying to read the lips of her lover.

"I said you were right. You were so…" Callie was interrupted by Mark grabbing her hand leading her out of the booth. The group continued to chant 'Callie, Callie', causing Callie to blush. "No you guys, I really don't want to tonight maybe another night" Callie said causing the group to boo her.

"I'll do it." Leah screamed over the group. She slammed back another shot before leaving to the stage. She whispered something in the d.j's ear before turning to the mic. "This is song is dedicated to someone who is very dear to me but she wont give me the of day." The crowd booed at Leah's confession.

Arizona cringed glancing at Callie then back towards the figure on stage as Leah's amazing voice bellowed through the room.

(There's a fire starting in my heart,Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,Finally, I can see you crystal clear,Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your sheet bare,See how I'll leave with every piece of you,Don't underestimate the things that I will do,There's a fire starting in my heart,Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,The scars of your love remind me of us,They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,I can't help feeling,)

Arizona watched intently as Leah left the stage, her eyes never leaving the Callie's, as she walked towards the table. Once Leah reached the table she briefly locked eyes with the blonde before returning her attention back to Callie.

(We could have had it all,Rolling in the deep,You had my heart inside of your hands,And you played it to the beat,,Baby, I have no story to be told,But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,Think of me in the depths of your despair,Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,The scars of your love remind me of us,They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,I can't help feeling,)

Callie sat still, afraid to look around her, knowing that Arizona's mind was racking trying to figure out what was going on. Then Arizona dropped Callie's hand and began to shift uncomfortably towards the other side of the booth. Immediately felling the grief a lump formed and Callie's throat. "I uhm, I have to go." Callie forced out fighting to keep tears from spilling.

Leah's voice trailed off as Callie exited the bar. Callie felt the cool breeze caress her now wet cheeks. "Idiot!" She cried sliding down the brick wall. Blinking through her tears she saw a familiar pair of blue heels. "Arizona…I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have listen to you I'm such an idiot." She sobbed.

(the following morning)

"Ugh my head is pounding" Callie sat on the bar stool rubbing her temples.

"Well 5 rounds at Joe's has that effect. Here I made breakfast, maybe that will help." Arizona smiled sweetly placing the bowl in front of Callie.

"Aww fruit loops baby, you shouldn't have." Callie teased.

"Hey I tried, you don't want the lighting the pot on fire again do you?" Arizona retaliated.

"Mmm. Yes you did baby. And I am eternally thankful." Callie got up from the stool and walked towards Arizona placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Every thing tastes better on you." Arizona mumbled against Callie's lips.

Callie smiled into the kiss. "And you taste better then everything." Callie pulled Arizona's hips deep into her body causing her to giggle.

"Calliope…"She was interrupted by Callie's hands breaking through the seem of her pants. Her breath hitched as Callie's tongue slid across her pulse point, sucking and gently biting her neck. "Calliope…stop it I have to go to work."

"Fine." Callie groaned in frustration, placing a light kiss on the blonde's cheek.

(After lunch at SGMWH)

Arizona walked expertly through the Ortho halls in search of her Girlfriend. She had a hour or two to herself before her next surgery. She had been searching for Callie for almost ten minuets when she spotted the beautiful brunette standing at the nurse's station laughing heartedly with Mark. Arizona walked towards them taking in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend. Almost instantly Arizona felt eyes burning holes into her. Leah. As she walked past the woman she gave a smile followed by a wink. That sent Leah flying over the edge.

"You think you won?" Leah said approaching the blonde.

Arizona did not dignify that with an answer. She simply let her gaze travel to Callie before she continued her journey.

"Hey! Where not finished here." Leah pulled Arizona's shoulder forcing her to turn.

"Don't. Don't touch me." Arizona said calmly swatting Leah's hands away from her.

"That is so hot." Mark stood mouth agape. As he noticed the interaction between Arizona and Leah.

"What?" Callie turned around. Her smile quickly dropped when she saw who was the topic. "Crap." She said walking toward them.

Leah was dangerously close to Arizona, poking her forefinger forcefully in her shoulder causing her to stumble back. Feeling the need to defend herself Arizona pushed Leah back a little to retrieve her personal space.

"You guys stop right now!" Callie jumped in between the two just in time as Leah lounged towards Arizona. "Fuck!" Callie gasped when Leah fists accidentally connected with her mouth. Mark then ran up to the seen taking Leah into a bear hug, while Arizona tried to make sure Callie's now bleeding mouth was okay.

"You and You in my office. NOW!" The chief rounded the corner pointing out Leah and a random nurse.

The chief had spoken with the nurse who had watched the whole scene go down. "Dr. Wilson you may come in now." Leah walked into the office. "Just what the hell kind of organization do you think I'm running here." Chief Webber voice was hinting annoyance and anger.

"I…" Leah began.

"This is my hospital! When I talk you listen! This is not a fight club. You are a surgeon. A resident. I expect more out of you. And here you are fighting in halls like some first time intern!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Leah pleaded,

"Not yet but you will be." Leah swallowed hard. "I just called Human resources. When you leave my office you are to go down there immediately and turn in your I.d., a security guard will escort you of the premises. Your services are no longer needed her.

"No way. You cant do that! I…" Leah began to let her anger take over and so forth tears began to welt in her brown eyes.

"I assure you I can, and I did. Goodbye Dr. Wilson." Chief Webber added. As the door slammed causing the window on it to crack.

**So tell me what you think! This chapter was hard to write. Especially after tonight's musical episode. Ugh now we have to wait another two weeks fml.**


	10. A Five part process

"Happy birthday baby" Callie whispered in the sleeping blondes ear. The kiss she placed on her lips caused Arizona to stir. "Good morning." Callie said when the blonde opened her eyes.

"Mmm Good morning." Arizona replied in a raspy voice, leaning in to capture her girlfriends soft lips causing Callie to moan into the kiss.

"Come on I have a surprise for you." Callie broke free, grabbing Arizona's hand in the process. Arizona gasps at the site. "I..uhm, know you've been wanting to take a vacation, get out of Seattle for a while, and just relax. And I know this is one of the busiest weeks of the year for you. So, I brought the vacation to you. Since you don't have to be in until noon, you can enjoy it." She waited for a response but no words escaped Arizona lips, so she continued. "Uhm, oh, look over here. I know its not your traditional breakfast buts its very Hawaii, served by a very sexy hula girl." she gestured between the food and her attire. Arizona stood still, mouth agape, she didn't smile, she didn't frown, her face unreadable. "If you don't like it. It- its okay. We can always go to a fancy restaurant and…" Callie began to panic.

"What? No, I love it Calliope. Its beautiful." Arizona said scanning the room. "Lets eat this wonderful meal you probably cooked at 2am."

Callie gave a nervous chuckle as she sat down next to Arizona. They sat and ate in silence aside from Arizona's occasional groan in pleasure. The comfortable silence was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Arizona questioned, silently wishing it wasn't Mark.

"That would be part 2 of your getaway." Callie answered as she walked towards the door..

A tall strawberry blonde appeared. "Callie Torres?"

"Yes, that's me!" Callie replied stepped aside to allow the woman to enter.

"Great! Where should I set up?"

Arizona stood in the kitchen confused. "Right over there." Callie instructed.

"Okay I will set this up while you change." The woman said.

Callie nodded as she led Arizona into their bedroom. Callie pulled out Arizona pink butterfly robe and placed it on the bed. "What?" she asked when she noticed the blonde staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I love you." Arizona broke into a mega watt smile. She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on the curvy hips. "Calliope Torres you are an amazing girlfriend." Arizona crashed their lips together immediately taking control of the kiss. Her breath hitched when she felt, the soft, strong hands slide up her sides effectively removing her shirt. She moaned into the kiss when she felt grabby hands slide up her back releasing her breasts from their binding. Arizona could feel the nerves between her legs began to awake. She need more. She needed to touch. Arizona clutched the hem of Callie's t-shirt, but her hands were pushed away, and immediately groaned in protest as Callie pulled away.

"Here put this on." She handed Arizona the robe. Arizona complied riding of her remaining clothes except her panties. Once Arizona was finished Callie began to led her out the room.

"Wait, your not putting on your robe?" Arizona asked.

"No baby, I'm going to work. But you enjoy your deep tissue massage and pedicure okay?" She placed one last kiss on Arizona's pink lips and headed out the door.

(1:30pm at SGMWH)

Arizona was filing charts when she was paged to a conference room by the chief. She headed towards the room and caught sight of short dark hair. "Callie!" She called after the brunette. "So, what you think this one is about?" She asked as she fell into step with the Latina.

"Part 3" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand leading her into the room.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone shouted.

"Wow, uh, wow I don't know what to say." Arizona smiled.

"As long as you don't cry again Robbins." Cristina said shoving her mouth with pizza bites.

Teddy placed a plastic 'birthday girl' tiara on Arizona's head. The room was filled with pink. Pink balloons, pink cake, pink streamers, pink table cloths, everything was pink and she loved it. Yes today was turning out to be the best birthday ever ,she had been amazingly awesome in all her surgeries. She had a gorgeous girlfriend who went far and beyond to make her birthday special. First her apartment being converted into a beautiful vacation or the conference room birthday party with all her friend and collages. And because she had a total of 3 short surgeries she got off work at 7:15, an hour after Callie. Arizona couldn't wait to cuddle up on the couch and watch movies with her Callie. Sliding her keys into the door Arizona turned her key and unlocked the blue door..

"hey baby". she said glancing in the kitchen at Callie who had her robe on. "smells amazing!" Arizona took in the aroma as she wrapped her arms around Callie's torso hugging her from behind. Callie turned in her grasps and placed a loving kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower, and dinner should be ready by then." Callie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Arizona placed another tender kiss on her girlfriends lips and skipped off towards the bathroom causing Callie to giggle.

Once she heard the door close and water running, Callie sprinted to the bedroom. She opened the closet pulling out a bag of rose pedals, quickly and carefully placing them on top the comforter. Standing back satisfied with her creation she ran back to the closet, peeling a blue low cut dress with thin straps and placed it on the bed followed by a new pair of pumps in Arizona's size. Quickly walking to the dresser, she wrote a note and put it on the bed. She discarded her robe revealing a very sexy black dress underneath. Callie quickly grabbed her red pumps that Arizona loved so much, and rant to set the table.

Placing the chicken cordon bleu, green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes in the center of the table she made sure each plate was a full set and had the wine on the bar. Under Arizona's plate, Callie hide a sealed envelope. Just as she finished she heard the bathroom door open and the bedroom door shut. She ran to the couch picking up her make up bag and a single red rose. Callie put the rose in Arizona's seat and sat in her own skillfully applying her make up.

Arizona felt so relaxed after her hot shower, and now all she wanted to do is eat and spend quality time with the love of her life. She opened their bedroom door and was immediately taken aback. Rose pedals lied on the bed spelling 'C & A' inside of a heart. Next to that lied a blue dress with a pair of heels, both of which she'd never seen before. But the thing that really caught her attention was a note in Callie's hand writing. She picked it up and grinned at the note reading 'part 4'. "God I love her." Arizona mumbled to herself as she slipped into dress and heels. She reached the door stopping to do a once over. Her new dress fit her perfectly. It hugged her athletic body revealing her perfect cleavage, and it stopped right before her knees, revealing the toned-tanned legs. Finally satisfied she opened the door taking a deep breath letting the delicious aroma of tonight's dinner feel her nostrils. Slowly opening her eyes she saw what looked like Callie's make up bag fly towards the couch as she jumped up to pull out Arizona's chair.

"Calliope. Its beautiful!" Arizona awed.

Callie poured two glasses of wine. "A toast, to you, to us. Its been a long hard year since this day last year. The first time you told me you loved me. I didn't think it was possible to love you more. But I do, and I'm so happy to be your girlfriend and to share this special day with you. I love you so much." They clinked their glasses together, each taking a tentative sip.

Dinner went smoothly. They talked about work and anything and everything under the sun. Callie gathered her dishes, and stood to take them to the kitchen.

"No, let me." Arizona took Callie's plate from her hand and stood retrieving her own plate. She furrowed her brow when an envelope labeled 'part 5' caught her attention. Arizona replaced the dishes in her hands with the envelope. Slowly she pried it open. Tears threaten to spill over when she saw two first class plane tickets to Hawaii.

"Three weeks from now, just you and I, hand in hand just enjoying our time together." Arizona remained silent so Callie spoke up. "I uhm know its memorial day, I just thought you could use some time off…" She looked up seeing the tears fall from beautiful blue eyes. "Crap! I'm an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking. God I'm such an idiot…I shouldn't have…" Arizona broke down completely down. Her sobs were now uncontrollable causing her body to shake. Callie arose from her side of the table and kneeled in front of Arizona hugging her tightly. "Arizona please don't cry. I am so incredibly sorry. I'm such an dumbass. I should have asked you first. I'll get rid of them first thing in the morning okay?" Callie pleaded.

"No." Arizona forced out. "No, I'm happy Calliope. Shocked and surprised, but I'm happy and thankful. I love you so much." Arizona confessed before crashing their lips together. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that Calliope. You here me?" Arizona said in between kisses. "You are a very intelligent, very beautiful, very caring and a wonderful person. And I am so lucky to have you. You are an amazing girlfriend and a even better person. You are my dream come true and I love you more than anything." She wiped the fresh tears from Callie's eyes, and leaned in to capture her lips.

"Now let me show you much I really I love you." Callie picked Arizona up allowing the blonde to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist.

"Part 5 huh? Only if you leave those red pumps on" Arizona demanded as they entered the bedroom.

(3days before Hawaii)

"I want to have a baby."

"You want what?"

"A baby! I want a tiny life that depends on me, that I will love unconditionally."

"Couldn't you just get a puppy. And why now? Arizona you never wanted a baby before." Teddy said after taking a bite of her salad.

"I know. Most of all I want to make her happy." Arizona confessed.

"She looks happy." teddy said waving at a glowing Callie, laughing with Mark as they walked towards the table.

"She's my dream come true, Teddy. I want to make hers come true." Arizona sighed.

"Seeing that you don't have the parts how possible is that." Teddy joked.

"How possible is what?" Callie asked as she and Mark sat down across the table.

"Arizona wants a puppy." Teddy jumped in.

"Teddy!" Arizona elbowed her.

"Okay…why?" Callie narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. I though it would be fun." Arizona shrugged

"Did you also forget you're are allergic?" Callie questioned. Just as Arizona opened her mouth to answer Callie's pager went off. Callie said her goodbyes and ran off to save a life.

"A puppy?" Mark raised a brow.

"No, not really, she wants a baby." Teddy informed

"Teddy!" Arizona elbowed her harder than before.

"Ouch! Seriously. If you don't stop." Teddy smirked

"A baby huh Blondie. I think we can work on that." Mark said matter of factly

"We?"

"Yeah, we will make another baby." Mark said

Arizona felt the frustration built. "Yes, we will. Callie and I. And I would appreciate if neither of say anything about this to or around Callie before I get the chance to talk to her. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good."


	11. First Response

"Arizona…" Callie whined. Trying to wake her sleeping fiancé.

"Mmm. What is it Calliope?" Arizona replied in a scruffy voice laced with sleep.

"I think that Thai food was bad." Callie whined and winced in pain as her stomach turned knots.

"Ugh. I'm sure it was fine Calliope go back to sleep." Arizona sighed as she drifted off to sleep herself.

"Ok your probably right." Callie laid back down, willing the pain to cease.

Arizona rolled over expecting to turn in loving strong arms. However she rolled into the shock of cool covers where a warm body should be laying. Opening her eyes to survey the scene. she read the bedside clock. "4:54? What in the world could she be doing." Arizona whispered to herself as she arose from their bed. The blonde walked into the kitchen expecting to see her fiancé. But she was nowhere to be found, so the blonde decided to check and see if Callie had sent her a text explaining her whereabouts. On her way to their bedroom Arizona noticed a light peeking under the bathroom door. She opened the door and her heart broke immediately at the sight of her Callie lying on the floor asleep with her body curled around the toilet. "Calliope baby, wake up." Arizona whispered sweetly as she brushed the dark curls that were sticking to her forehead with sweat. "Come on baby you have to get up." She repeated when Callie opened her eyes but made not attempt to move.

"I can't." The Latina's voice was broken.

"Well you have to because you are covered in sweat and puke." The blonde informed as she helped Callie on her feet and set her down on top of the toilet. Once Callie was situated Arizona turned to run a bath for the brunette. Arizona then left the bathroom and swiftly returned with Callie's fluffy dry off towel and some soothing vanilla scent bath salts. "I brought your favorite Vanilla scented bath salts." She lowered her hand to allow Callie to see.

The sweet scent hit Callie's senses hard, but the sweet smell she remembered was now bitter. "Oh god!" Callie jumped up from the seat, lifted the lid and emptied out the remaining contents in her stomach.

"Okay." The blonde frowned and knelt to pull the Latina's hair out of her face. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Do I look okay!" Callie's voice echoed in the bowl. "I'm puking up my guts, so no Arizona I am not okay." Callie struggled to pick herself off the floor.

Arizona helped Callie up and into the bathtub. "Try not to puke in the tub Calliope." Arizona said she began to wash the sweat and puke away.

"I can only try." Callie closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water.

(2 hours later)

"Are you sure you are feeling better Calliope?" Arizona stared at the brunette who had her head on the bar with her eyes closed.

"I'm just tired."

"Are you still nauseated? Are there any other symptoms? Do you have a headache? You don't look to good." The blonde said when Callie lifted her head to reveal her pale flushed face.

"Gee thanks."

"Seriously Callie, I think you should take the day off. I will give the chief a call."

"No I'm fine. I just need some coffee."

(5pm that day)

"I don't know Teddy. I'm really worried, she missed lunch. Get this, this morning I found her cuddling the toilet. THE TOILET!"

"Whoa. That is defiantly intense. What are her other symptoms?"

"She said her back was hurting a bit the last few days. She gets headaches every now and then. Why?"

"Has she been tired a lot lately?"

"I mean she has been taking more naps, I guess. What are you getting at?"

"And didn't you and Callie meet with Addison Montgomery say about a month ago?" Teddy smiled.

"Yes. But I don't see how-" Arizona's blue eyes widened at the realization. "Do you think she's pregnant?" Teddy nodded as Arizona plastered a mega watt smile on her features. "Oh my god we're pregnant! I have to find Calliope!" Arizona gathered Teddy into a tight hug before skipping off to the Ortho floor. She ran full speed out of the elevator to the nurses station where her Calliope was standing doing paperwork.

"Hey baby!" She said once she reached her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"Hey! I missed you!" Callie turned in her arms and kissed her softly.

"Mmm. How are you feeling?"

"So much better thanks to my beautiful fiancé."

"So since that Thai food got to you. I was thinking maybe I could make you dinner tonight. You know help settle your stomach." Arizona said trying not to sound to suspicious.

Callie laughed heartily. "Baby I don't think your cooking could settle my food poisoning."

"Well cant a girl at least try to do something nice for her future wife?" Arizona smiled brightly at being able to call the Latina her wife.

"Killing me with your cooking is not nice." Callie smirked.

"Meanie." Arizona pouted before Callie kissed her lips.

"Mmm sexy." Callie retorted causing Arizona to giggle.

"You still get off at Seven right?"

"Yes. When are you off?"

Arizona looked at her watch before replying. "I'm off now. Which gives me plenty of time. So I will see you at 7." They kissed and said their goodbyes.

(6:45)

"No no no! Dammit!" Arizona screamed as her perfect dinner burned to a black crisp. Sighing loudly she picked up the phone and ordered dinner.

After a few minuets of trying to clear the smell, Arizona heard the front door open.

"Hey baby! Oh by the stench and the smoke I'd guess dinner did not go as planned?" Callie smirked as she set her purse and jacket on the couch.

"You'd guess right." Arizona ran a frustrated hand though her blonde locks.

"Aww I'm sorry baby. I tell you what. I will just whip us up something real quick." Callie offered after kissing the blonde sweetly on her cheek.

"No. I am suppose to take care of dinner. I can handle it." Arizona said matter of factly.

"You already ordered the pizza huh?" Callie could read Arizona like a book.

The blonde giggled. "Meat lovers!" There was a knock at the door. "And that must be the pizza guy." She opened the door, retrieved the pizza, and sat it down on the table.

"You know what would make this pizza even better? Maple Syrup!" Callie closed her eyes in pleasure as Arizona cringed in disgust before breaking into a huge smile. "I'll get us some!" Callie started towards the kitchen. But a hand grabbing her forearm stopped her.

"No that's quite alright." Arizona informed her. "However you can bring me my purse, please." As promised Callie brought her the purse and watched intensely as Arizona dug obviously looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Callie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Well you know how you been feeling bad lately? Well here is your answer."

"You brought me drugs?" Callie narrowed her eyes. Arizona laughed and pulled out the first of two items. "First response? Is there something I should know Arizona?" Callie half heartily joked.

"Uh no. I am a gold star lesbian. This test is for you."

"Me…?"

"Yes there has to be an reason why you are feeling the way you are. And I believe this is the reason. So Callie, take the test." She gently grabbed Callie's hands in her own, gave it a squeeze before placing the rectangular box in her fiancé's hands.

(15min later)

Callie and Arizona both sat on the bathroom counter awaiting the results of the pregnancy test.

"Its been fifteen minuets." Arizona said nervously as she looked at her watch.

Slowly, Callie arose from the counter and picked up the stick.

Worry was overflowing throughout Arizona's body as she saw Callie's facial expression unreadable. "What does it say?"

"Uhm it-it says- I'm-WE'RE pregnant!" Callie chocked through her tears of joy.

"Pregnant?" The smaller woman whispered in disbelief as she gathered her lover into a tight embrace.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

**Hey! Thank each in every one of you for supporting this story! I apologize for the LONG delay on the update. I been super busy with Finals, Running in Nationals Meet, working, and plus I kinda got writers block. However if you subscribed me as an author you know I have been writing a lot more lately. And I plan to make many more UPDATES with THE GA as well as this story. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think, oh and by the way I am from Dallas so GO MAVS!**


End file.
